1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit having an internal voltage generation circuit generating an internal power supply voltage by using an external power supply voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a semiconductor integrated circuit such as a semiconductor memory, an internal circuit is operated by an internal power supply voltage which is generated by stepping down an external power supply voltage. Current consumption of the internal circuit varies according to an operation state of the circuit. Therefore, as the current consumption increases, the internal power supply voltage decreases, and as the current consumption decreases, the internal power supply voltage increases. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-334879 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-59260 disclose art for preventing the variation in the internal power supply voltage.